


at least the requirement isn't 5 years of experience

by sleep_247



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Phantom Thief, Drama, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Kinda, M/M, kinda urban fantasy setting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 11:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16533809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleep_247/pseuds/sleep_247
Summary: It should have struck her odd when they called for her just moments after she submitted her application, but Munekawa was desperate for a stable, full-time job with health benefits.Now it's taking her entire lifetime's worth of luck and then some to make sure her seemingly shy but obstinate boss doesn't get himself killed during his investigations, on top of fending off the city's infamous phantom thief from kidnapping her (only) source of paycheck. She really isn't paid enough for this.(aka where the rookie in saihara's agency has to deal with the chaotic gays and lesbians at her workplace)





	at least the requirement isn't 5 years of experience

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyyyy its ya boy, here with a sorta phantom thief/special investigations au with our beloved ndrv3 crew! 
> 
> as you all know, this month is NaNoWriMo, which means that i'll be kinda sorta trying to pump out more writing than one fic a year LMAO (tries not to think about my other unfinished works)  
> in any case, this one's been something sitting in my drafts folder for a while (which actually just means its been in my head for a long time but i haven't had the energy to write it out until now); please enjoy :')

**[November 14th, 20X8]**

Hanging thirty storeys above the ground, the rows of street lamps below her feet resemble tiny LED lights on an architectural model. The view is surreal, all right— surreal as in, she’s still in disbelief that her life literally hangs on a thin metal cord. She tries not to think about the potential accidents that could occur; clearly, watching that superhero movie last night was a bad choice. 

Munekawa clutches onto the safety harness for dear life, swallowing down a shriek when a particularly strong gust of wind causes the cable to creak and sway. 

_Oh Lord and Saviour, Buddha, whatever god and deity that exists on this planet, please have mercy on me. I still haven’t paid off my student loans yet, and I haven’t even dated in all of my 24 years…!_

Her left earpiece crackles to life, and a sing-song voice rings in her ear. 

_“Enjoying the night view, Munekawa-chan? It really doesn’t get any better than this, you know?”_

She grimaces. _Leave it to the Phantom to make her night worse._

“Mark my words, once I get down on stable ground, I am going to file my resignation letter and book it out of this agency for good!” She mutters between clenched teeth. 

_“Are you sure you can afford to do that, rookie? Don’t you have your rent and utilities to pay this week?”_

“I’ll be fired anyway after I land a solid punch in your face.” 

_“Waaah, scary, scary! Saihara-chan, did you hear that? Your underling totally threatened me!”_

Her earpiece crackles again— this time, Saihara’s voice filters through. 

_“Just hang in there for a few more minutes, Munekawa-san; Harukawa-san and her crew are on their way.”_ Her boss sounds apologetic; there’s nothing Munekawa can do but sigh in response. 

Adjusting her grip on the safety harness, she leans her forehead against the metal cable. 

Just her and the world, thirty storeys up from the ground. Until the retrieval unit arrived, there was ample time to rethink her life choices. 

_How did she even get here...?_


End file.
